Saddended
by Jayden111
Summary: Amy ishtar, a girl who has a really bad family, runs away, only to bump into Cell, who seems to admire her after a while...


Review it if you like it, or if you want another chapter

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1

It was a cold night out in East city and all the people was snuggled up cozy in their beds, or for some under their local bridge or alley.

But sometimes people were sent out on the street by their parents or people they knew and cared for, because they did something bad enough to get thrown out, but then again, sometimes they did things that wasn't allowed, broke a rule, made a mistake.

Anyway to get too the point, a 18 year old girl wasn't litterly thrown out of her house, she ran away more, her parents were always fighting, her dad spent days in pubs, while her mother went to the Casino the whole time and always got home in the late morning hours, even if she went the previous morning, and she was always drunk when she got home and then for days on end she'd crawl around the house. And precious Amy Ishtar couldn't take it anymore; she took a bag and some pocket money, and ran into the street, leaving her drunken mother to fend for herself and her abusive dad to go to Hell.

She walked down the street, feeling the incredibly cold breeze run down her spine. "Oh I wish I brought a jacket with me..." She mumbled as her teeth was cluttering so hard that she didn't hear the owls hoot at the moon, warning that death and danger was near.

Amy was always a modest young girl, she decided to never drink nor begin to smoke, but when she exited her homes door, she left her promises behind, she decided that she was going to let everything go and relax for once, have a bit of life in her dull one.

She walked down the street at a rather fast pace, trying to warm herself up, but it didn't work too well, she was still feeling the unbearable cold of the night. She was looking for the best place to drink and let everything go, she didn't want to go to the local pub, since her dad always went there, so she would go to one of the underground pubs, but she was a bit scared, since they were always having fights there, they called it 'mossing'.

She walked on further, seeing all the lights being out made her a bit homesick, but she wasn't going back, never again in her life. She finally reached the underground pub called 'La mega', she slowly entered the pub in a hurry, she wanted to feel the heat inside, but when she got inside all the smoke made her cough, the place was crowded with men, she didn't like the look in their eyes when she entered, she was a very beautiful girl, she had long flowing black hair and blossom lips with watery eye lashes.

She ignored the stares and walked to the bar; a lady was working there and walked to her. "Show me your I.D. Miss." She said rather rude and Amy took it out, showing her the I.D. that proved she's 18, the woman nodded then spoke in her rather weird accent. "So hun, what will it be?" She asked and just then a guy with short blonde hair went and stood next to Amy. "I'll buy for her, so baby cakes what do you want?" He asked and she looked him on weirdly, she didn't have the guts to tell him she wasn't his baby cakes or that she would prefer to buy her own alcohol, so she spoke in a rather soft voice. "Anything will do, thank you very much." She said, deciding that using her money for something else might be wiser. "Fine, give her a double whisky, and give me a triple whisky." The woman went to get the stuff and the guy started talking to her. "Hi, I'm Brady, what's your name?" He asked her and she replied, rather uncomfortable in his presence. "Oh, I'm Amy Ishtar." She said and he nodded and the woman brought the whisky and he paid, she slowly began drinking it, not really liking the taste at all, but none the less she finished it, but her head was spinning a bit, and a heavy wave of wooziness swept over her. "So hun, how about we go hit the sack now." She looked at him shocked and before she could answer he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, when they were outside she quickly yelled. "No, thank you for the whisky, but I must be leaving now!" She said and the guy didn't take it too well. "Let me get this straight, after I buy you the whisky, and be nice with you all the way, you refuse to have sex with me? That won't do, you will come with me." He grabbed her arm and she desperately struggled to pull free, but it didn't work, men were too strong to escape from for her.

"Let me go, please, let me go!" She yelled and the guy only laughed as he pulled her more to the car, she then got guts she thought she never had and kicked him in the eggs with her left leg, he let her go in pain as he grabbed his aching crotch, she then made a run for it, she ran with all her life, after about 2 minutes she was getting tired and stopped, she looked behind her and he wasn't there, she calmed down and started to walk, she lost him.

"Man that was too close for comfort." She said as she walked down the alleys, she went to a 24/7 shop and bought some fruit juice and fruit for her night out, she wasn't going without dinner, she left the shop after paying and entered the dark streets, drinking some of the juice. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked herself then noticed the desert. "I could go sleep there, no one will go look there, since they say some kind of superhuman monster build a tournament ring there, lets just hope I don't bump into it." She said and then walked to the desert, she passed all the buildings again and walked further until her feet finally touched the sand of the desert, followed with a bit of grass, she walked onwards until she came too a huge mountain, she walked to it and went to lean against it, but when she did, she felt something move underneath her, suddenly the ground began shaking and a huge tail hit the mountain, making it crumble. "Shit, a Dinosaur, got to move." She told herself as she saw the huge T-Rex thing look at her, it suddenly swung it's head downwards, ready to gobble her up when it stopped when a huge rumbling sound came from the a distance, she looked at what it was then saw a sand storm heading straight for her, she opened her mouth and let out a devastating yell of fear, the dinosaur went into a cave, which was too small for both of them to fit in.

She didn't know what to do; it was coming closer at an accelerated speed, she looked around desperately, but couldn't see any place to hide, the dinosaur would eat her if she got any closer to it, and there was no mountains around, except the one the dinosaur was in, and she would die if she went close too it.

She saw it come closer, and closer, but in the middle of the sandstorm there was a gap, and in between the gap there was a green figure.

She was amazed by it; she lost though for a moment, but when it was 10 meters away she let out another scream as she got back to reality. She covered her face and she felt the sand hit her. It was painful and she felt herself being lifted of the ground, by the wind.

But she kept her eyes closed through everything. 'I wish I could die…' she mumbled in her mind and then she felt her body hit the ground and laughter coming from the sky, she opened her eyes painfully and saw the same green figure she saw in the gap, she tried to sit up, but fell down again, her body aching all over. "So a mortal dared come close to my ring, may I ask where you found the guts?" He asked her and she suddenly knew exactly who he was. "The monster of Nicky town…" She muttered and she heard Cell laugh again, since that was him. "Very correct indeed my dear." He said and she just breathed in and out again. "So I suppose you're going to kill me now?" She asked and he laughed again. "Aren't you the smart one today…?" He mocked her and she smiled. "I suppose it's for the best, my life was not worth living anyway… GO AHEAD!" She yelled, but then choked on her own blood. "You want to die? That's odd for a pathetic mortal." Cell commented and she managed to raise herself up. "If your life was like mine, then you'd want to be dead as well, so do it! OR ARE YOU A COWARD?" She yelled. 'I want to die, he must kill me!' She yelled in her mind. "A coward? You're pushing it girl!" Cell yelled as he landed on the ground, right in front of her, he sensed immense pain from her, as well as fear, but not physical pain, emotional pain. "So you are a coward then, can't you kill me? Are you too weak?" She asked, while holding back tears, tears that should have escaped a long time ago. "Weak and a coward? You're only going to make this harder on yourself." He said coolly, but then noticed a tear slip down her face, followed by about 5 more. "I want to die." She said in a much more teary voice than before, and Cell, was for some reason, feeling sorry for her. "You want to die, why, what happened, tell me, then I'll decide." He said and she growled. "I can't tell you, it doesn't concern you." She said with a low hiss, filled with tears.

Cell walked closer to her, sitting down in front of her. "If you want me to give you a quick and painless death, so that you can be put out of your misery, then you tell me." She softly nodded and lowered her face, her entire body was shaking and Cell looked at her confused. 'How come I pity this mortal so much, how come?' Cell's mind yelled at him, but then she began speaking. "My family…" She said, but then stopped as more tears fell on the desert sand. "Continue." Cell said, urging her to continue. "My mother and father…they…" She stopped and fell down on the ground again, curling herself into a ball, crying waves of tears now. "I-I can't tell you… just put me out of my misery…" She whispered and Cell moved closer to her, leaning over her, looking at her tear stained face. "You better tell me, or I'm going to give you a long and painful death." He said and she groaned. "I don't care!" She yelled and suddenly shot up, making Cell jump up in surprise. "How would you feel if your father abused you, was drunk all the time! You're mother was never at home, nothing to eat sometimes, everyone always drunk or away, if you were hit every time you tried to help!" She yelled and slipped down onto the ground, in another wave of tears.

Cell, who was stunned, looked at her for 5 seconds before replying. "Oh…" He said in a soft tone. "Now…do you…see why I want to…die…?" She asked in tears. "No, you can always find yourself a family?" He asked and she looked up. "It's not that easy, you can't just walk up to a door and say 'hey I'm your new daughter'." She whispered and then looked down again, but suddenly felt someone grab her by her shoulder and pushed her into the mountain, hissing in a harsh tone. "Get over it girl, if you go on like this, you're going to end up tortured and all alone… like m…" He stopped there and she looked up at him shocked. "Like you?" She asked and he moved his face away. "You think your past is bad, well listen to mine, I was created 24 years ago, by a mad scientist, he wanted to control the world, and created androids to do his dirty work for him, but then he got killed, I was his ultimate creation, he programmed a computer to look after me, then I had to escape into the real world after 4 years, shedding into my first form, I was created to absorb humans bio-extract to become stronger, I was programmed so that my thirst could never be satisfied, and it wasn't, and still isn't. I had to absorb my own kind to become 'perfect', but yet I have so many flaws, I was programmed to destroy earth, to kill all you weak mortals, without feelings, and so far I've had none, but now you understand my life?" He yelled and she looked at him shocked. "That's terrible, how can you not feel anything when you kill someone?" She asked and Cell scowled. "I was programmed to feel nothing for anyone." She nodded and he let her go, she slipped down the rock to the ground and sat there, looking up at Cell confused and he looked down at her. "I should kill you know, but painfully like I was created to do." She nodded and stood up, she fit him to his chest, and she closed her eyes and let her arms fall loosely down to her sides.

"I wish I could help you somehow…" She whispered and Cell looked at her shocked. "You want to help me?" he asked surprised and she nodded, still keeping her eyes closed. "I thought my past was bad, but yours is horrible, no one deserved to live like that, not even you…" She said and Cell hissed. "Stop confusing me you insolent mortal!" He yelled and she nodded and didn't speak another word, but the wind picked up and it got colder, she hugged her body as she shivered. "It's so cold…" She whispered as she opened her eyes and saw Cell was still staring at her, he's glare made her shiver even more. "How cold are you?" He asked and she looked up at him. "Um, not that cold." She lied as her entire body shook from cold. "There is one way you can help me understand you mortals better, will you agree?" He asked and she looked up confused. "Okay…" She said innocently. "Stay here tonight, I have enough body-heat to keep you warm, and if I'm alone another night, then I might just destroy this planet." She looked at him shocked. "How do you mean 'stay the night?'?" She asked scared and Cell knew what she was thinking. "No, it's not what you're thinking; simply just sleep here tonight, besides you'll get no where in the dark." She calmed down. "Um, okay I could do that." She said and Cell smiled a true smile for the first time in his life. "Okay, but I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, if you want to sleep now or later, that is your choice, but in order to receive my body-heat you'll have to touch me, so just lay your head on my shoulder or something." He said and she nodded. "I think I'll sleep now as well." He nodded as he went to lie against the mountain, she sat down, still keeping her distance from Cell, and Cell noticed she was still freezing, but didn't touch him. "Just lay against my shoulder." He said and she shook her head. "No, its okay, I'm not cold anymore." She lied again. "Stop lying." He said and then he grabbed her and put her against his chest, his arm around her shoulder, she gasped at the sudden heat wave that flew through her. "Now, just fall asleep like this." He said, but when he looked down at her, she was already asleep. "Amazing… Fell asleep so quickly…" He said and she moved a bit around in his arms. "Good-night then fragile creature…" He said and fell asleep after a while.

THE NEXT MORNING

Cell opened his eyes, to find she was now sleeping on his lap and his hand was on her hip, he smiled at her for no reason and then stood up, picking her up in his arms, he took too the air and went to his ring. He put her down on the warm concrete and watched her sleep for nearly 5 hours, and whenever hair blew into her face he took it away.

Finally after 1 hour she woke up and slowly got up, shaking her head for some reason. "What a crazy dream…" She said and then looked around. "Hey this looks like the place my dream took place." She suddenly heard laughter, then a voice. "I dare say it wasn't a dream." She turned her head and saw Cell. "Oh shit, so it wasn't…" She said and Cell smirked. "No, it wasn't, now are you feeling any better?" He asked and she thought for a second then nodded. "Yes, much better, thank you, and you?" She asked and Cell looked at her. "I didn't destroy earth yet, so yes I feel better." He said and she gave a weak smile, but then looked around her. "What's the rumbling noise in the distance?" She asked as she looked at Cell once again, Cell closed his eyes and listened and then opened his eyes and widened them. "Run, now!" He yelled and she looked at him confused, but didn't run.

"Why, what's the noise!" She yelled as it became louder and closer. "Shit, too late for you too run now, it's the military, there coming to try and kill me again, but unlike you I can't die from their weapons." Her eyes widened as she looked at him in fear. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" She asked and Cell looked at her eyes, they held immense fear. "I thought you said you wanted to die?" He asked and she shook her head. "I did, but you talked some sense into me, now I don't want to anymore!" She yelled as she saw a couple of jets come into view. "Damnit, this is the last time I save you from your own fate!" He yelled and then grabbed her around her waist, he took to the sky and then the jets started firing, he put a shield around him and her and then blasted the jets to bits, getting several screams of fear and panic from her. "Shut up, you're already making me look like an amateur!" He yelled and she didn't hear him, Cell blasted away everything else and then landed back on the ring, he let her go and she moved back and looked down on herself. "I'm alive?" She asked herself and then Cell began speaking. "You stupid little bitch, you made that take longer than it should have!" He yelled, he was angry at her but she didn't notice it, and then she looked up at him, tears in her eyes and suddenly grabbed him and hugged him. "Thank you." She said and Cell's anger disappeared, replaced with surprise and shock. "For what?" He finally asked and she buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. "Saving my life!" She said in sobs and Cell didn't know what to do. He just stood there, looking down at her crying figure, and finally after about 2 minutes she let go. "Um it's okay…" He said and she nodded a bit red. "Thank you." She said and Cell smiled lightly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Review...please...pretty please...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
